Infestor/Development
The infestor used to be able to infest protoss structures, which would spawn infested protoss,2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 but that ability has been removed from the latest build of StarCraft II.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. This model was later reworked into the swarm host.2010-02-28, StarCraft II Beta Game Images. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2010-06-22 The infestor later lost its ability to infest terran structures as well.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. *'Dark Swarm'Medievaldragon. 2008-03-10, StarCraft II-Zerg Unveiled. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-03-10 **This ability was removed by October 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. **This ability was automatically researched.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. **Dark Swarm worked similarly to the defiler's version, creating a smokescreen for units to hide under, protecting them from ranged attacks.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11.Karune. 2008-05-23. Dark Swarm performs the same way it does in the original StarCraft, negating ranged damage. Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23.Karune. 2008-05-23. Ranged damage going in or out of the area of effect will be negated. Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23. **Dark Swarm protected units from a ghost's Snipe attack as well. Units under Dark Swarm do not take damage from Snipe in the current build of the game. Karune. 2008-05-22. snipe and dark swarm? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-22. **A roach's attacks were unaffected by Dark Swarm.Karune. 2008-05-23. Nevermind, Roaches will be able to shoot under Dark Swarm (current, being a bug). Dark Swarm related. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-23. The infestor used to have these abilities as well. Beta Development As Swarm Host In April 2015, during the development of Legacy of the Void, the swarm host lost Enduring Locusts. This change applied to Heart of the Swarm as well.Blizzard Entertainment. 2015-04-07. Heart of the Swarm Balance Update -- April 9, 2015. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2015-05-11. In the Heart of the Swarm campaign, the swarm host had two unused upgrades. One increased the movement speed of locusts by 50%, the other increased their attack speed by 20%.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Legacy of the Void It was once planned that the infestor would lose the ability to deploy infested terrans. Instead, it would gain an entangle ability. In Patch 4.11, the Infested Terran ability was also removed from the infestor. *New Ability: Entangle **Cost: 50 energy **Duration: 7.14 seconds **Range: 8 **Brings a target enemy air unit to the ground, allowing units to attack it as if it were a ground unit. **Temporarily disables the target's attack and cloak.2017-08-17, StarCraft II Multiplayer - Major Design Changes. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-20 References Category: StarCraft II development